


Gertrude

by Gumnut



Series: Kermadec AU [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Science!Gordon, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: It was a rare moment of quiet and of family.
Series: Kermadec AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Gertrude

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for @godsliltippy because she inadvertantly dared me :D
> 
> Short, science!Gordon, Kermadec AU (though minimal).
> 
> -o-o-o-

It was a rare moment of quiet and of family.

Virgil let his fingers play over the piano keys in a light and bright, but gentle tune. He felt good. It was relaxing to have all his brothers home. Sure Scott was fiddling with paperwork, but for once, there wasn’t a canyon in his forehead over it.

John was sitting with his tablet on the balcony having a quiet conversation with Eos. It was just brilliant to have him on the Island and Virgil had taken advantage of it several times over the last few days to just sit and be with his space brother.

Even Alan was quiet, head buried in yet another video game. The occasional mutter of ‘die you bastard’ was politely ignored. The fact Grandma wasn’t in the room helped. Virgil could have easily picked him up on it, but the mood was just too relaxed for him to want to shatter it.

The only brother missing was Gordon. He had mumbled something about the lagoon earlier in the day and had disappeared, probably on some marine project. Virgil’s bro-radar was monitoring his absence and would chase him up if he tried to miss lunch.

To top it all off, the day was perfect. Not too hot, not too humid, a gentle ocean breeze just ruffling the top of the palm trees and a blue sky just glowing with sunlight.

As moments go, this was one of the best.

“Omigod, omigod, omigod!” The missing Gordon took the kitchen stairs by three and tore into the lounge. “You guys have got to see this!”

John dropped his tablet, Alan swore, and Virgil hit a sour note.

Scott just looked up in resignation.

“Did you have to do that? You startled me out of winning the third round.” Alan was definitely miffed.

Gordon ignored him and hurried over to the holoprojector and fiddled with the controls. Virgil stood up from the piano and with Scott and John drifted into the circular lounge and sat down.

The four audience brothers were a great contrast to the literally bouncing Gordon. “You will never believe what just swam into our caldera.” He flipped a switch and the ‘projector pulled up a three dimensional readout from the sensor network in the lagoon.

A shark swam into the room.

A very large shark.

A huge shark.

Virgil sat back in his seat. His brothers appeared to be doing the same.

Gordon was still bouncing. He held up a hand. “Before you ask, this is not Hilda, this is Gertrude and she is legendary.”

Not Hilda. Gertrude. There was more than one giant shark in their lagoon.

“She is the biggest great white shark ever recorded. They tagged her in Hawaii several years ago and I never expected to see her down here, but just look. Isn’t she magnificent?!”

Virgil’s mouth opened a moment but nothing came out so he closed it again.

“We are so lucky to have her visit. This is so exciting! I’m recording all her measurements. Sam is going to be beside himself. Hey, Scott, can Sam come visit?”

Virgil’s eldest brother nodded vaguely while still staring at the holoprojector.

“Fantastic. I’ll go pick him up in Tracy Two. We can have a barbecue on the beach for lunch. Did you want me to invite Mel as well?” The aquanaut dangled that in front of the eldest like a carrot.

Scott’s eyes managed to climb off the shark long enough to latch onto his little brother. “Sure.”

Gordon frowned a second. “You okay?”

“Fine.”

The sensors tracked the giant shark as she turned and darted far too fast for her size off to the left. A large fish didn’t quite move fast enough and was bitten in half. Blood clouded the holographic water.

“Ooh, she’s hungry.” Gordon was grinning.

There was a small sound from the direction of Alan.

“Okay, I’m gonna comm Mel. You guys keep an eye on Gertrude for me for a bit. I’ll be back in a moment.” His fish brother bounced out of the comms room.

You know, the comms room where all the communications equipment was stashed.

The shark opened its mouth and grabbed the remaining half of the unfortunate fish before it could drop to the bottom of the caldera.

Four Tracy brothers just stared at it before Virgil stood up and edged around to grab the remote from where Gordon had dropped it.

The giant fish disappeared.

They stared at each other a moment.

“I am never going swimming again.” Alan was almost white.

“That is down there?” Even John seemed trepidatious.

Virgil felt the need to stand up for his little brother. “It is only visiting. We have the sensors to know where it is.”

“It’s bigger than Four!” Alan’s voice was more a squawk.

“Don’t let Gordon hear you say that.” John was…John.

“He would probably be even more excited.” Scott drawled the words. “Okay, guys, no one is going swimming outside of the pool for the foreseeable future. Let Gordon have his fun.”

The Mel bribe had obviously been a good one. Either that or Mel was eroding his big brother on ecological issues.

Probably both.

“Be supportive. Dial back the terror.”

“It’s a giant shark! In our lagoon.” Alan’s eyes were wide.

“Well, apparently its not the first.” Scott stood up and walked back to the desk.

His little brother mumbled something about moving to the moon.

John, in all his evilness, chose that moment to reach over and take the remote from Virgil. The ‘projector flicked on just in time for Gertrude to take a chunk out of another fish.

All four brothers yelped.

“John, turn the damned thing off.” Okay, Scott had the canyon in his forehead. “Stop trying to scare Alan.”

A small smile curved the redhead’s lips. “Wasn’t trying.”

Alan was definitely white now.

Virgil growled and grabbed the remote from his brother. “You’re on nightmare duty.” He killed the projector. “This is not the way to get company on Five.”

“Hey, I just need him up there for two days. For maintenance.”

“Yeah, well, you could have just told him it was for his birthday.”

“Virgil!” Turquoise glared at him.

“You scared him.”

“Gordon scared him.”

“Gordon scared all of us. We should be used to it by now.”

“My birthday?” At least Alan wasn’t so pale any more.

John glared at Virgil again. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

Virgil shrugged. “Still is. At least now you don’t need to scare him into orbit.”

“I was going to go anyway.” Alan was sitting up straight and almost echoed Gordon in the bouncing department.

Scott looked up from the desk. “Not until tomorrow. We have a shark party today.”

The three other brothers groaned.

“Have you seen that scene from Jaws XVI where the shark climbs onto the beach to get that guy at the barbecue?”

“Shut up, John.”

-o-o-o-

FIN.


End file.
